<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Which Sarid's Playing Rougher by DarkstarWolf53</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24833218">In Which Sarid's Playing Rougher</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkstarWolf53/pseuds/DarkstarWolf53'>DarkstarWolf53</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Chaos AU; Sarid Arc [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Errortale-Fandom - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:48:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24833218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkstarWolf53/pseuds/DarkstarWolf53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>WARNING: contans physical/mental/soul torture. Sarid is messed up. Poor Error still doesnt get a break</p><p>(Another arc mostly written by Cup but the thing wont let me add her as co author)</p><p>Sarid's back and meaner than ever. Poor poor Error.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Chaos AU; Sarid Arc [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Enemy Returns</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupcakePaints/gifts">CupcakePaints</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Storm (C) DarkstarWolf53. Honors a lost loved one, please do not use.<br/>Sarid, Chaos!Error, Axelia (C) CupcakePaints</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Somewhere outside the Anti-Void, Error is having what feels like an actually uneventful day (for once). He's resting reading yet another book (must be a series or something). He's having a good time... too bad that won't last</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile in the Anti-Void, a familiar knife is seen cutting through reality once again. A hunched over, pale, and weak-looking Sarid walks through. His eyes seem dim and hazy, he looks dead... or at least... close to it. He slowly makes his way across the empty space, towards his prize. His eyes flash their normal red color as soon as his soul is in his sight.</p><p> </p><p>The 'bird demon' has been called away on urgent goddess business so she’s not guarding her prize for once. Uh oh</p><p> </p><p>Sarid makes his way over to where his soul is hovering, the red glow on his soul seems to grow the closer he gets. He grabs ahold of the string tying it in place, and taking his knife, cuts the string, freeing his soul.</p><p> </p><p>Error feels that his hold on the soul has been broken. He immediately knows by who, after all... it was the only trapped soul there. Error takes a deep breath "A-And it w-was such a ni-ice day too..."</p><p> </p><p>The soul hovers to Sarid, the glow bright, but the black substance prominent. Sarid takes note of how much there is now... more than when he first got it back. He absorbs his soul, and the transformation is instantaneous. He's strong and lively again, his eyes bright, and his posture straight. He grins</p><p> </p><p>"Axelia... I have you back"</p><p> </p><p>She appears in front of him and <em>sighs "I know what you're going to do Sarid. Please. Enough of this. You don't have to fight him."</em></p><p> </p><p>"He took you from me." He says seriously</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Because he had to Sarid... you would have killed him otherwise</em>."</p><p> </p><p>"He shouldn't have been a coward and just accepted his fate."</p><p> </p><p>"<em>You think that anyone else in his position would have just laid down and died? We all fight for survival Sarid</em>."</p><p> </p><p>"But he-"</p><p> </p><p>"<em>No. You call him a coward, but you can't face your own mistakes. How do you know that losing our world wasn't your fate Sarid. How do you know that you weren't actually supposed to die too? All the things you set into motion that led to here." Her eyes start to water and she crosses her arms looking into his eyes "You think yourself above the consequences of your actions? ...Who's the real coward</em>."</p><p> </p><p>Shock covers Sarid's face, and Axelia, turning her back to him, disappears from sight.</p><p> </p><p>"Axelia? ...Lia?" Regret flashes in his eyes then... anger "He thinks he's above consequences. I'm not the one. He is! And he'll pay."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sarid Needs a New Hobby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Across the Anti-Void, Error's portal opens, and he steps through</p><p>"Sarid. I knew you'd return"</p><p> "So! The little mouse has come back to play with the cat huh?"</p><p>"L-Little? Come o-on... I'm not <em>that</em> short" He walks closer to Sarid, Sarid does the same</p><p>"Don't make light of the situation Destroyer, you took my soul, and Axelia. You mess with the bull, you get the horns"</p><p>"You're a b-bull now? I thought y-you were a cat? Y-You're kinda confusing."</p><p>"Shut up!" He shouts as they stop a distance away from each other "I'm going to tear you apart, <em>comedian</em>. I'm going to send you to a place there's no coming back from!"                                                  </p><p>"S-Sarid... don't."</p><p>"Ha! Hahahahahaha! Is that all you can say? "Don't"? Pathetic." He readies his knife, and his eyes glow red "This will be fun."</p><p>"I th-think we have d-different ideas of wh-what fun means." Error readies himself, and summons some bone attacks. He takes off his jacket and throws it into his inventory, he's tired of repairing it.</p><p>Fight... begin</p>
<hr/><p>Sarid rushes forward and Error sends his bone attacks at him Sarid dodges some and cuts others. He swipes at Error, who dodges with ease. He's well rested, but that can only get him so far. They continue this order for a while, but Sarid gets particularly close with one swipe. Error dodges and Sarid makes to swipe at him again. Error dodges only to realize Sarid feigned the attack, Sarid dashes the other way, reaching out to Error. Error hits Sarid with a bone attack knocking him off balance, making him miss. That was close. He summons a blaster and hops on top of it, floating up and... hopefully, out of Sarid's reach.</p><p>"So you can absorb information through that thick skull of yours. How surprising." Sarid frowns</p><p>Error doesn't reply, he's watching closely to see what Sarid will do next</p><p>Sarid paces around, then a smile grows on his face, his eyes glow a bright red and his blade glows as well. He slashes at the air and cutting attacks appear, he sends them all at the blaster. Error sends some bones at the attacks, as they hit they cancel each other out, a couple miss and get through however. Sarid dodges the bones, and Error maneuvers the blaster to avoid the cuts. He blasts at Sarid with the blaster, Sarid rolls out of the way and sends more cutting attacks. Error deals with them the same as before, then shoots strings at Sarid aiming to take his blade. He cuts at them, but some manage to wrap around the arm holding the knife.</p><p>"That was a mistake Destroyer"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Sarid grabs the strings with his other hand and pulls.</p><p>"Oop-" Error shouts in surprise, losing his balance and falling off the blaster</p><p>Sarid tries to grab him as he comes down, but Error quickly opens a portal and lands safely a distance away, panting. Sarid growls. He begins sending a barrage of cutting attacks at Error, who runs, sending bone attacks behind him. Error gets hit with a few attacks but keeps going.</p><p> "Can't... let him... touch me." He says to himself</p><p>Sarid continues sending cutting attacks herding Error towards him. Error continues dodging but realizes what's going on. He jumps onto his blaster again, but as he does so, Sarid sends some particularly powerful attacks at him and…</p><p>
  <strong> <em>CRACK</em></strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Poor Error</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Error gasps in pain as he lands atop his blaster, his legs broken below the knee. He nearly slides off but manages to grab ahold of the blaster's horns. He winces as he maneuvers himself into a safer position. Sarid grins as he slices the air. Error blasts at Sarid again, cancelling out his attacks. Error sends more bones at him, a couple hit him but then... Sarid's eyes gleam and he runs jumping onto the bones using them as steps. He jumps off one and cuts the blaster with his knife. The blaster receives the attack and crumbles, Error falls, and not having enough time to save himself lands flat on his back. He gasps for air and coughs, wincing from the pain.</p><p> </p><p>Error sits up, and sees Sarid crouching in front of him</p><p> </p><p>"You weren't careful enough." He slashes Error's chest. Error cries out. "And you're going to pay for your mistakes."</p><p> </p><p>"I-I d-did (cough) wh-what had to be done." Error says</p><p> </p><p>Sarid fiddles with his knife, his eyes shining bright. "What you say had to be done."</p><p> </p><p>Error coughs, then shoots strings at the knife in yet another attempt to get it away from him. The strings grab the knife and actually manage to pull it out of his hand. He flings it across the room.</p><p> </p><p>Sarid growls at Error, then smiles and knocks his target onto his stomach. Error's hands sprawled out in front of him. Sarid then stands up, and stomps hard on his wrists. Snaps are heard as the bones break, and cries of pain.</p><p> </p><p>"Your strings seem to be broken."</p><p> </p><p>"Ghhh."</p><p>Sarid goes to retrieve his knife.</p>
<hr/><p>Error lay there on the ground, unable to run, unable to use his strings. The pain, would almost be overwhelming, if not for the adrenaline running through his bones, and the constant voice shouting in his skull that he was in danger. Using his elbows and his knees he attempts to crawl, constantly telling himself he has to get away. Then he hears laughter behind him.</p><p> </p><p>"Hahaha! What's this? Crawling away Destroyer? I never thought you'd stoop so low."</p><p> </p><p>Error grits his teeth and continues crawling</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know which is sadder. The fact that you're trying to run away. Or the fact that you think you can."</p><p> </p><p>Sarid then places his foot on Error's back, and leans, weighing him down and pinning him. He’s breathing very hard, the added weight not helping.</p><p> </p><p>"Now Destroyer, how should I do this? Quick and easy? Or do you need more pain?"</p>
<hr/><p>Sarid takes his foot off Error and crouches down, uncomfortably close to his prey.</p><p> </p><p>"I... I" He whispers</p><p> </p><p>Sarid smirks and puts a hand to his ear "What's that? I can't hear you."</p><p> </p><p>"I... don't care." He whispers again "I-I-I'm sorry, b-but I did wh-what had t-to be done."</p><p> </p><p>Sarid frowns and whispers where Error's ear would be "Wrong answer."</p><p> </p><p>He grabs the skele by the shirt and pulls him up, Error winces as the pain shoots through his broken legs.</p><p> </p><p>"Looks like you can't <em>stand</em> the pain Destroyer." Sarid then laughs... it's the laugh of a maniac</p><p> </p><p>Error's breathing is erratic, and fear is apparent in his eyes. Sarid continues holding him up by his shirt.</p><p> </p><p>"What's wrong <em>comedian,</em> I thought you liked jokes"</p><p> </p><p>"Th-this... i-is no j-joke."</p><p> </p><p>Sarid chuckles "Your life is a joke Destroyer. One. Big. Joke. And guess what?" He whispers, his head right next to Error's. "I'm the punchline."</p>
<hr/><p>Sarid takes his knife and puts it to the side of Error's boney neck, viciously cutting into him. The ex-villain screams in pain as the knife creates a deep gash, deep enough to draw blood. Then he drops his target, making Weaver cry out as he hits the floor, his eyes filling with tears.</p><p>Error lay there, motionless, his breathing slow and deep. His tears blurred his vision, but he didn't need his sight to know that Sarid was circling him.</p><p> </p><p>Sarid slowly walks around the Destroyer, looking him over.</p><p> </p><p>Error's will is getting weaker with every breath, the pain, it's too much. He can't run away, he can't fight. He's so... tired. His eyes close, he lays his head down on the ground, his mind is fuzzy, the world fades around him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Sadistic Supervillain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Warning: this chapter has some really brutal attacks including soul torture. Weaver definitely needs a hospital and Sarid's even more sadistic than last time.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Don't think you'll get out of this that easy Destroyer!"</p>
<hr/><p>Sarid touches Error on the shoulder and his eyes glow red. The skeleton's eyes shoot open, as he's forcefully yanked back to full consciousness in an instant. His wounds and scars glow as intense pain shoots throughout his body. He's locked in place, not that he could move anywhere anyways, and his breathing quickens, he glitches intensely, shouting out. Sarid pulls him up by the collar of his shirt and sets him on his knees. Error winces, his head swimming, the world spinning around him, tears fill his eye sockets again.</p><p>Eyes still glowing brightly, Sarid chuckles</p><p>"It takes a bit of extra concentration to keep you conscious, but it's worth it if I get to kill you this time."</p><p>He laughs and holds the knife up to the skeleton's chest.</p><p>"Now if I'm going to kill you, I think a clear shot at your soul would be good."</p><p>Error's eye sockets grow wide, and his eye lights turn to pinpricks. Fear is seen across his entire face, as he realizes how very possible death is for him in this moment.</p><p>"I see it Destroyer... your fear" He grins his insane grin. "What are you afraid of? Pain? Loss? Death? Or are you afraid of what the devils will do to you in Hell!"</p><p>"<em>And where are you going Sarid</em>?" A soft voice quietly says in Sarid's head "<em>You think after what you've done you'll be allowed in Heaven</em>?"</p><p>"<em>I don't care anymore; my life was lost long ago. Vengeance is all I crave."</em> he says in his head, laughing as he forcefully runs his blade down his victim's rib cage.</p>
<hr/><p>Error cries out in agony as the glowing knife cuts through his ribs. The gut-wrenching clack of the separated bones echoes throughout the Anti-Void as they fall to the ground. Error's crying in pain, wincing, and gasping.</p><p> "P-P-Please...."</p><p>"Oh, what's this? The Destroyer wishes to say something? Go on then, 'please'... what?"</p><p>"...please... s-s-stop. H-h-hurts…"</p><p>"Begging eh?" He clicks his tongue and grins "Tsk, don't you know that <em>dogs</em> shouldn't beg?"</p><p>His eyes glow brighter and the intense pain shoots through Error's whole body. It had either died down or he'd gotten used to it, but <em>this</em>... He screams</p><p>Sarid then does the same with the other side of the skeleton's rib cage. Error struggles to breathe through the pain and his cries. He feels sick as he hears these bones also fall to the floor.</p><p>"How funny, thinking that begging would get you anywhere. That's quite the <em>rib </em>tickler, comedian." Sarid chuckles at his own joke.</p>
<hr/><p>Error coughs as he strains to breathe. He's constantly glitching now, his shirt sliced open along with his ribcage, his soul glowing weakly as it floats in place, exposed to his aggressor.</p><p>"Aw where's that sense of humor you always flaunted? Guess your <em>soul </em>isn't in it!"</p><p>Sarid cuts diagonally across his chest, directly hitting his unprotected soul.</p><p>"Gah!" Error cries out, as his soul, the very culmination of his being, is cut. He hunches over as much as he can when locked in place and looks up at Sarid, his eyes blank.</p><p>Sarid's smile widens, and he slowly starts laughing. Soon his laughter builds into something that could only come from an insane person. He slices at Error's soul again, creating an X on it.</p><p>Error cries silently, tears fill his eyes and fall to the floor. He's trembling, in terrible pain and fear.</p><p>"...s-s-stop...p-please…" He quietly whispers</p><p>"Stop? Why should I stop? When I'm so close to my goal!"</p><p>He focuses on Error's soul, his eyes glow brighter, a deeper red. Sarid motions with his hand, almost as though he's holding something in it. The cuts on his target’s soul glow red as magic bleeds into it from the rest of his banged-up body.</p>
<hr/><p>Error takes a sharp intake of breath. It feels like his soul is being crushed. He would have fallen over, if the rest of Sarid's magic hadn't kept him in place.</p><p>His mind is foggy, and his memories feel blurred, he can't think, he can't plan. All he feels is pain<em>. </em></p><p><em>Is this all there is? Was there ever anything more than this? Is there any other feeling than this torment? </em>He can't even remember what it feels like, to be comfortable, or happy, or... anything except this<em>.</em></p><p>Sarid holds his grip, not tightening, not loosening, just keeping the same pressure on the skeleton's glitching soul. Error's head hangs limp, his thought process is muddled by excruciating pain as Sarid increases his grip ever so slightly</p><p>The skeleton is jolted back into the here and now when the pain grows more intense.</p><p>He cries out "E-Enough!"</p><p>Sarid stops</p><p>"What."</p><p>"E...Enough. I can't t-take a-a-anymore! Just k-kill me! T-take your revenge and e-end this!"</p><p>"..."</p><p>"...p-please...just...d-do it."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Sarid, Stop!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sarid frowns, then presses Error's soul harder.</p><p> </p><p>"You can't tell me what to do Destroyer! I am the one in control of your destiny! You have no say in when I kill you! Only I can make that decision! ME!!"</p><p> </p><p>Sarid clenches his fist. A crack begins to form in Error's soul. He whimpers as Sarid looks him in the eyes and smiles.</p><p> </p><p>"Since when were you the one in control?!"</p>
<hr/><p>He clenches his fist till his fingers go white. The crack runs through Error's soul, and widens, his hp lowering. Then Sarid releases his hand, one more hit, and his target is dust. As Sarid lets go, the pressure on Error's soul releases as well. And although he's still bound by the scar magic, he feels immediate relief from some of his pain.</p><p> </p><p>"I want to run you through, Destroyer, and finish you like I should have all those years ago."</p><p> </p><p>Sarid approaches, knife in hand. Error looks up at him, a broken monster, in both body and spirit. He's helpless and hopeless. The lights return to his eyes, and as he looks up at Sarid, he can see the hatred in his eyes... but can't manage to have any in his own. Sarid stalls, then raises his knife.</p><p> </p><p>"This is for destroying my world. For everything you've done to them, to it, to her, to me. It's all. Your. Fault."</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Is it though?"</em> A voice rings in Sarid's head</p><p> </p><p>With his consciousness somewhat restored, Error, although it's only a whisper, replies. "...your... w-w-world... destroyed... alre-eady... before...  m-me."</p><p> </p><p>Sarid growls "You won't sway me with your lies."</p><p> </p><p>"<em>And what lies do you tell yourself</em>?" The voice says</p><p> </p><p>"...d-did... what... h-h-had... to."</p><p> </p><p>"..."</p><p> </p><p>Sarid prepares to stab him. Error lowers his head and closes his eyes.</p>
<hr/><p>"<em>He's telling the truth</em>" Axelia says. "<em>Blame him all you want, but it won't fix what happened. It won't fix what you caused.</em>"</p><p> </p><p>"What he caused." Sarid stands holding the knife</p><p> </p><p>"<em>You've shifted the blame so much, that you can't even remember the actions which will eventually earn your karma</em>."</p><p> </p><p>"He's swayed you. You don't know what you're talking about." He raises the knife</p><p> </p><p>"<em>I'll just have to show you."</em></p><p> </p><p>"Well Destroyer. This. Is goodbye."</p><p> </p><p>As he brings the knife down Error quietly says two words. Two words that stop Sarid in his tracks, two words that echo throughout his mind...</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry."</p>
<hr/><p>Sarid freezes, blade inches away from his target's soul. He stares at Error as the words ring in his ears and fill every part of his mind. It grows louder and louder until Sarid covers his ears. The clang of his knife on the ground echoes around him, as the words echo inside him. Then the voice changes from Error's to his own.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Strengthening the Bond</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Poor Sarid (oddly enough)<br/></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>I'm sorry... I'm sorry...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sarid shakes his head trying to dispel the noise, trying to keep his concentration on Error. But soon a vision flashes before his eyes, as he hears his own words in his mind.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>I'm sorry! I didn't mean for this to happen</em>!"</p><p> </p><p>"What... what is this?!"</p><p> </p><p>"<em>These are what you've suppressed with lies... These are the memories you forced yourself to forget. Because the real truth... well..."</em></p><p> </p><p>Sarid's concentration is gone, and he loses his hold. His eyes stop glowing, and Error collapses, immediately passing out.</p><p> </p><p>The memories play out in Sarid's mind. The lab... the experiments... and then...</p><p> </p><p>"<em>No! This is an accident! I'm sorry! I'm sorry</em>!"</p><p> </p><p>A scientist looks down at him, a panicked look on his face. "<em>Sorry?! Sorry isn't going to do it</em>!"</p><p> </p><p>"<em>I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I didn't mean for this to happen..."</em></p><p> </p><p>"<em>What are you going to do about it</em>?!" The scientist shouts "<em>What can we do about it</em>?!"</p><p> </p><p> "<em>I... I don't know</em>!"</p><p> </p><p>"<em>The world is falling apart Sarid! And you don't know?! We should never have trusted you! It's your power Sarid! It's your fault</em>!"</p><p> </p><p>"<em>You can't bear the real truth</em>." Axelia says gently</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It's your fault your fault your fault your fault</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The words scream at Sarid within his mind, until he shouts out "No!"</p><p> </p><p>He trembles as the visions disappear, and his eyes fill with tears. He looks down to see Error unconscious, and the tears disappear, he breathes deeply till his breaths become more like growls. Then he screams "I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!!!"</p><p> </p><p>It's unclear, even to Sarid who he's really shouting at. Error? Axelia? ...himself?</p><p> </p><p>"I've had enough of this dumb place! Let's go." Sarid picks up his knife and cuts a portal "But if you can hear me Destroyer! I'm not done with you yet! I... I'll... I'll kill you!"</p><p>Sarid leaves, leaving Error unconscious.</p>
<hr/><p>Storm finally returns to the antivoid, it's obvious she's been in another fight. She is clearly most displeased, growling low as she detects Sarid's scent. At the sight of the blood and broken bones in the stark white, she gets downright mad.</p><p> </p><p>"Sarid, I will hunt you down and kill you," she hisses</p><p> </p><p>She looks over the scene, ears pinned.</p><p> </p><p>"Huh, good thing Weaver is passed out. That's a lot of bones that need to be set."</p><p> </p><p>As she draws near, she uses magic to stop the bleeding and keep his soul from shattering. It will also keep him from waking up, however</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry to keep you in limbo," she mutters under her breath</p><p> </p><p>Some time later, she's patched up and healed all the physical injuries, but...</p><p> </p><p>"Censored, I need to summon his soul for this part, but how will I do it without him waking up...?"</p>
<hr/><p>In the state he's in, Error's soul is searching for someone to help him. If Storm wills it, she should be able to summon his soul, because she isn't a threat to him</p><p> </p><p>The flier's eyes glow green as do the bite marks she has on him, calling on their bond</p><p> </p><p>"Weaver, I wish to help you, please let me see your soul"</p><p> </p><p>Error's soul appears, it's damaged, but doesn't seem to show any hesitation at being summoned by Storm. She studies the flickering glow</p><p> </p><p>"Yeesh, Sarid really got him. Looks like there's only one way to help him. Unfortunately, it will be painful for us both, will you let me do this? It will hurt me much more than you, don’t worry". She tilts her head at the floating soul.</p><p>It flickers with a soft glow, a feeling emanates from it, as though it's saying <em>please help me, but be careful.</em></p><p> </p><p>She understands. Her eyes glow once more, calling to her own life force this time. It manifests itself as a bright spark. She bites down on a hard tree branch from her hammerspace and the single spark becomes two. It's clearly hurting her, but thanks to biting the thing her cries of pain are muffled. The soul flickers faster, sensing she's in pain and clearly worried about her. Storm goes into a trance state.</p><p> </p><p><em>"By the power borne of She who calls the spark/</em><em>let one ember turn to two/</em><em>one to save the fallen/</em><em>and one for my own life" </em>she whispers, returning the branch as the trance breaks.</p><p> </p><p>One of the sparks approaches the soul, showing memories of all the Sterror fluff times, of his relationship with his brother Ink, and other positive things. The Spark is silently asking to be accepted. It knows it needs to prevent him from losing hope and Falling Down. The soul accepts, seeming at peace, and the second Spark returns to the little goddess.</p><p>Sensing her prize will live, she passes out cold. She's not going to tell Error about the spell; it would get her such a lecture for saving him. After all, magic of this level could have killed her</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The spell Storm cast on Error is known as blood bond magic in this context and is the most powerful form of bond there is. <br/>if a mortal tried using the spell the little goddess cast, it would be fatal for them. For deities it just hurts *really* bad and knocks them out/leaves them weakened for a while.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. A Peaceful Moment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Finally fluffy time</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Error breathes softly, he's resting a little. He can sense Storm nearby him and so he feels at ease. Bird mom is still out cold, but her breathing is steady. After a while, Error stirs, then wakes up slowly. He holds his head and slowly tries to sit up, wincing a bit. The little floof is starting to stir too, though she seems to still be asleep</p><p> </p><p>"Wha... what... h-happened..." Error looks over and sees bird mom "S-Storm?"</p><p> </p><p>"Mrrfll" she mutters in her sleep because cuteness time</p><p> </p><p>Error moves towards Storm, but winces again. He's confused and doesn't remember what happened, until he looks at his bandages (for his chest cuz I mean that was brutal) and scars. Flashbacks flood his memory, the flash of light off Sarid's blade, his laughter, and his grin and piercing eyes as he slashed his soul. Error begins glitching and hyperventilating. Sensing his fear jolts bird mom awake. She bites back a scream as she feels burning pain in her chest. There's a burn mark there, same shape as Error's soul. She quickly hides it under her wings</p><p> </p><p>Error panics it's too much for him and...</p><p>Error.exe has crashed...</p><p>Rebooting...</p><p> ...</p><p>windows start up noise</p><p>"hhhhhhh-hhhhh" Error's still hyperventilating</p><p> </p><p>Storm limps over and hops on his chest, gently holding him down. Error glitches at the contact breathing heavily. He's not seeing things clearly. Storm nuzzles him softly. The familiar feeling snaps him back to reality, his breathing regulates, and his eye lights return to normal instead of being blank.</p><p>"S-S-Storm?"</p><p>"Shh, I’m here" she purrs as she licks his face</p><hr/><p>He calms down "A-Are... y-you ok?"</p><p> </p><p>"Are you? That's more important"</p><p> </p><p>"I... uh... I-I think so?"</p><p> </p><p>She hugs him</p><p> </p><p>"Thank goodness, you were badly hurt"</p><p> </p><p>"Th-that would e-explain why I f-feel so b-bad" Error chuckles</p><p> </p><p>She nuzzles him more</p><p>"I’m sorry I couldn't fully heal that gash on your neck. You have a scar now"</p><p> </p><p>"I-I'll add it t-to the list." he says rubbing his neck</p><p> </p><p>"I was able to heal your chest and soul though, thank the Twins. Those are the worst injuries I’ve seen on you, even more than that first fight"</p><p> </p><p>"Th-this is th-the worst he's ever been... I-I'm sorry... I g-gave up."</p><p> </p><p>"I don't blame you. After what he did to you, I’m surprised you even are coherent now!"</p><p> </p><p>"It... w-wasn't by choice..." Error gets a far-off look in his eyes, he looks... disappointed.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you mean?" she asks, chirring in concern</p><p> </p><p>"I w-would've passed o-out before that b-b-but... his m-magic forced me to s-stay awake."</p><p> </p><p>"Holy (censored)!"</p><p> </p><p>She snuggles him intensely.</p><p> </p><p>"Even <strong><em>I</em></strong> think that's just cruel"</p><p> </p><p>"Y-You're t-telling me... I know i-it's weird, a-and he keeps t-trying to kill me but... I f-feel like... he still doesn't w-want to kill m-me while I'm unconscious."</p><p> </p><p>"That's strange. Wouldn't that be more merciful than what he did to you?"</p><p> </p><p>"I d-don't know... m-maybe he feels like I should... choose my fate or g-give me a f-fighting chance o-or... something. I don't know... I d-don't think he's entirely f-filled with hate yet. S-Something stopped him from killing me..."</p><p> </p><p>"Let's hope it stays that way. Or if not, I hope he at least makes it quick"</p><p> </p><p>"Heh... yeah..."</p><p> </p><p>She snuggles him more intensely, but as she gets more comfortable, she moves her wings. Now the burn mark is visible...</p><hr/><p>Error sees the mark; he pieces it together. Guilt washes over him. "Um... th-thank you." He decides he'll lecture later, after they're both a bit more... rested.</p><p> </p><p>"...you weren’t supposed to see that" she says quickly, hiding the injury again</p><p> </p><p>He hugs her gently</p><p> </p><p>She gratefully returns the hug and pokes his shoulder with her muzzle</p><p> </p><p>"Mine"</p><p> </p><p>He pets her and kisses her forehead</p><p>"M-Mine."</p><p> </p><p>She purrs as she lays against his chest.</p><p> </p><p>"I’m not going to bite you for a while, don’t worry"</p><p> </p><p>"Ok. I-I'm not g-going to l-lecture you... yet."</p><p> </p><p>"Eh, may as well. I’m not going to leave you any time soon"</p><p> </p><p>He chuckles "O-Okay then. I-It's dangerous t-to use d-dangerous levels of magic. E-Even for a good cause, i-it's still dangerous. I-I don't w-want you to seriously h-hurt yourself... f-for me."</p><p> </p><p>At this, she gives his cheek a firm nuzzle and a gentle lick.</p><p> </p><p>"If I hadn't, there is no way you would have survived those wounds of yours"</p><p> </p><p>"B-But y-you didn't h-have to heal me all o-on your own y-you know. Y-You could've brought in someone else to help you or... I don't know... something that didn't have the r-risk of me losing you on the label."</p><p> </p><p>"There wasn't time; if I had waited any longer you would have died sure. You lost a lot of blood and magic both"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm... I'm... n-not worth it."</p><hr/><p>She growls low and looks him right in the eyes, her fire returning</p><p>.</p><p>"Yes. You. Are."</p><p> </p><p>"B-But... all I bring y-you is pain..."</p><p> </p><p>She boops him</p><p> </p><p>"Silly chickie, I love you. You're fun to play with and you let me bite you- you even let me attack your scarf unlike any of the other skeles I’ve met. Not to mention you're my favorite, that’s why I call you my prize so much"</p><p> </p><p>"B-But..."</p><p> </p><p>"But what?"</p><p> </p><p>She gives him another lick and nuzzle.</p><p> </p><p><em>sigh</em> "N-Nothing."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"There we go, good boy. You're my prize and favorite one to play with, and I wouldn’t want it any other way"</p><p> </p><p>She nuzzles against his neck, purring intensely and closing her eyes.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Fluff mom gives a cute little mew and yawns, wrapping his scarf around her, forepaws over his soul protectively</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I’m going to kill Sarid the first chance I get. Only I’m allowed to beat up on you"</p><p> </p><p>Error has started falling asleep</p><p> </p><p>Momma bird falls asleep too, wings spread over him in a protective way</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Nightmares part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Error smiles as he falls asleep, cuddling the little shieldmaiden. And he dreams.</p><p>It’s peaceful at first, just having a normal dream. He's stargazing up on Mount Ebott in the Alpha timeline. A sense of comfort surrounds him... but not for long</p><p>Error suddenly feels an overwhelming presence. He turns around as a shadow creeps its way out of the darkness in the bushes. A glimmer of red and two red glowing eyes. Sarid slowly walks out of the shadows.</p><p>"You need to watch your back, Destroyer"</p><p>Error feels like he's frozen in place "S-Sarid?"</p><p>"Who else?" He emerges from the shadow, his grin unsettling. Everything about him is unsettling. He seems twisted and wrong. He looks recognizable, but not... right.</p><p>"Did you think you could escape me Error? You can never escape! No matter where you go, no matter how safe you feel, I will be one step behind you. That feeling of being watched? It's me!"</p><p>Error screams, he tries to run but he can't, every time he tries to summon bones his magic fizzles out.</p><p>Sarid slashes at him, and Error bends backwards to dodge</p><p>"Do you want peace?"</p><p>Error nods</p><p>"One of us has to die. I would prefer if it was you." He swipes again and Error rolls</p><p>Sarid steps on Error holding him down.</p><p>"You still think you can save me, don't you?" He pulls Error up. "How... cute."</p><p> As he speaks his form becomes more and more disformed</p><p>"My hate is too powerful Error. My soul is irredeemable. I'll come for you again, I'll always keep coming for you. Sooner or later your little 'friends' will get involved." He holds him over the cliff’s edge "And it's all. Your. Fault."</p><p>He tosses Error and he screams as he falls, and falls, and falls. Falling an impossibly long distance until...</p><p>Contact</p><p>Error jolts awake, shaking and breathing heavily</p><hr/><p>Storm is on him immediately, chirring with concern and nuzzling him</p><p>He looks around and his breathing regulates, he gives a deep breath hugging Storm.</p><p>She buries her face in his neck, trying to calm him</p><p>His shaking calms</p><p>"Shh, its ok, I’m here"</p><p>"M-Mom..."</p><p>She hugs him tighter</p><p>He hugs her back "I-I'm not even safe in my d-dreams..."</p><p>She somehow manages to cuddle even closer to him.</p><p>"It's okay, I'm going to stay with you and guard you"</p><p>Again with the grooming. She knows that, despite looking strange, it helps comfort him.</p><p>Error smiles, even though he's still kinda shook</p><p>She presses her muzzle to his forehead</p><p>"I will protect you"</p><p>"I-I... I know."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Nightmares part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Error tossed and turned, his sleep didn't feel restful, especially since he had a hard time getting to sleep in the first place. He eventually fell into a blank sleep. A dreamless sleep, then a picture made its way into his head.</p><p> </p><p>It was a forest, not really anything special, just a forest. Error walks around this forest. He feels both serenity and a looming feeling of dread. This forest is peaceful, but something seems... odd. A feeling of being watched, being followed. Something feels wrong, but he can't place his finger on it. A pair of eyes watches him from the trees. He knows it's there and yet he must keep walking, no examining, no fighting.</p><p> </p><p>He must keep moving. He tells himself <em>There's nothing there</em>. But he knows all too well what there is. He knows Sarid is there, watching him, following him... stalking him. Error is being hunted.</p><p> </p><p>The feeling of fear envelops him, as he runs and runs but just gets deeper and deeper into forest. He can't turn around, he can't look back, because if he does... his pursuer will be there. Now no more than frightened prey, he runs until his legs feel like they're made of lead. Can't look back, can't run forward, he runs in place as the ground lengthens before him endlessly stretching, endlessly trapping. He feels himself turning, and tries to stop himself, he tries with all his might, but he can't help but turn around. He tries to close his eyes, but they feel forced open, he can't close them, he can't blink. All he can do, is stare into the hate filled eyes of Sarid.</p><p> </p><p>Sarid's appearance is monstrous, and not in a good way. His expression is dark as his eyes glow brightly. His face in a snarl of a smile, his teeth more like fangs, and his skin a reddish hue. Sarid the demon, fire in his eyes, opens his mouth and laughs</p><p> </p><p>"Welcome Destroyer!" His voice is mangled and low. "Welcome! To Hell."</p><p> </p><p>He laughs and laughs, Error tries to move, tries to run, tries to fight back, but everything he tries it feels as though his own body is refusing. The world distorts and contorts around him in unnatural ways. A white noise slowly drones in, as the world slowly decays, leaving what could only be loosely described as a forest on fire.</p><p> </p><p>Sarid takes his flaming knife and strikes through Error's soul.</p><p> </p><p>He feels heat, he feels pain. He cries out for help... but no sound comes out.</p><p> </p><p>"Down here Destroyer, <em>no one can hear you scream</em>."</p><p> </p><p>He stabs Error through the soul again...</p><p> </p><p>And then he wakes up. Clutching his chest, almost swearing that he could still feel some of the pain. He breathes quickly and loudly, trying to test his own voice without saying anything.</p><hr/><p>Concerned green eyes and a velvet soft muzzle are right in his face</p><p> </p><p>Almost afraid to try, Error gives a small "S-Storm?" Relieved that sound actually came out</p><p> </p><p>"A-Another nightmare." He says quietly</p><p> </p><p>Snuggles intensify and she pets his head</p><p> </p><p>He accepts the snuggles, calmed down quite a bit</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Nightmares part 3 (aka It Gets Worse)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Error couldn't help but have his thoughts jump back to his conversation with Ink. He wants to help, that's what Error was afraid of. He knows Ink is strong. He's tough, Error knows first-hand how tough. But he can't help but worry about what that could mean... exhaustion finally takes over and Error drifts off, thoughts of Ink and Sarid still in his head. Time for the subconscious to take those thoughts... and twist them.</p><p> </p><p>He's thrown into a scene. In a meadow, at sunset. At first, he can't tell what's going on, but then he sees two figures, after watching them he can tell they're in a battle. He moves forward by will, not really seeming to walk, but getting where he wants to anyway. He can now see clearly who the two are. Sarid... and Ink. Error tries to reach out to his brother, but something stops him.</p><p> </p><p>Sarid swipes at Ink who counters with his paintbrush. Paint and knives fly through the air. Error watches helplessly as Sarid snaps Ink's paintbrush, as he gives his brother a cut across his back. His soul aches as he hears Ink's pained cries when being put under Sarid's scar magic.</p><p> </p><p>He tries to reach out, he tries to shout, but he feels like he's on one side of the glass, and they are on the other. A helpless witness on the sidelines.</p><p> </p><p>"How sweet." Sarid says mockingly "You want to fight for your... what was it? Brother?" He laughs "You think he actually loves you? That someone like him is capable of love? Ha! I warned you not to interfere. But you didn't listen. Now I'm getting you out of my way permanently."</p><p> </p><p>Ink begs Sarid not to harm Error, to leave him alone. Error places his hands on the glass.</p><p> </p><p>Sarid begins hurting Ink the same way he did Error.</p><p> </p><p>"You should really start begging for your own life instead of his."</p><p> </p><p>Ink winces in pain "Please... leave us both alone."</p><p> </p><p>"Why don't we test your 'brother' see how much he really loves you." He grins, then holds the knife to Ink's neck "If the Destroyer does care for you!" Sarid shouts "Then he'll come and save you before time is up!"</p><p>"5!"</p><p>Error tries to push through</p><p>"4!"</p><p>Error bangs on the glass hitting it with all his might</p><p>"3!"</p><p>His fists pounding he shouts out</p><p>"2!"</p><p>Ink! Ink!" He tries teleporting but it's no use</p><p>"1!"</p><p> </p><p>Ink looks around, sadness and disappointment on his face. "...Error?" He says quietly, and yet Error hears it loud and clear.</p><p> </p><p>"Time's up Destroyer, now say goodbye to your brother!"</p><p> </p><p>"No!"</p><p> </p><p>With one last blow Sarid turns Ink to dust.</p><p> </p><p>Error falls to his knees, hands against the glass "Ink! No!" His eyes fill with tears, as the glass finally shatters</p><p> </p><p>"You're too late Destroyer."</p><p> </p><p>"Ink!" He cries out. The last thing he sees is Sarid's smile over his brother's dust before everything starts to fade.</p><hr/><p>Error wakes up, his soul aching and tears streaming down his face. He finds himself sniffling, and hugs himself</p><p> </p><p>She is very concerned now, and intensely mothers him</p><p> </p><p>"Weaver, that makes three in a row. Do you want me to use a knockout drug this time? It will keep you from dreaming, and I will stay and guard you"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Error wipes his tears with his sleeves and rubs his nose sniffling. He nods</p><p> </p><p>"H-He got Ink...." Error says quietly</p><p> </p><p>She fluffs him and kisses his head.</p><p> "I won't let that happen. I'm going to kill Sarid the first chance I get."</p><p> </p><p>She takes out a sleeping potion thing</p><p> </p><p>"Drink this. It will knock you out for a while, but it will also keep you from dreaming."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Nightmares part 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote this nightmare sequence all myself, with Cup's permission. Tried my hand at an actual dark scene. It turned out surprisingly well, which is a bit concerning.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Several days later, Storm tells him that she doesn't want to risk drugging him so many days in a row. But she will be with her prize all night. After making herself and her favorite a comfortable nest, she curls up on his chest.</p><p> </p><p>"I will be here as long as you need," she whispers before kissing his forehead</p><p> </p><p>After a while, most of which was spent petting the sleeping fluff, Error finally falls asleep himself. And unfortunately dreams.</p><p> </p><p>First flashes of what happened, replaying over and over again in his mind, more and more painful. Finally, it gets worse. Again, he's being held in place by Sarid, paralyzed by pain and red magic, the all too familiar blade pressed to his chest, but this time...</p><p> </p><p>He's forced to look at the blade, something blocking him from closing his eyes or turning away; even as it strikes him.</p><p> </p><p>He tries to cry out for help, but again can't speak. Can't do anything but watch as each rib snaps in half from the blade and the pressure. With each break the human grins wider, his prey feeling more and more agony. After a tortuously long time, the skele's chest is sliced open again, his soul exposed. He's barely able to breathe</p><p> </p><p>Even under the twisted spell, he's starting to black out. But then his attacker's eyes glow brighter, forcing him awake with another jolt of pain</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, don't go to sleep yet, <em>Destroyer</em>, I'm not done <em>playing</em> with you."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Playing? Am I really just a toy to him?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sarid, not happy about being ignored, backhands his victim across the face. That gets immediate results, as Error looks up in confusion</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What the frisk? Why would he want my attention that bad- oh censored, he's gone mad, or should I say <strong>madder</strong>, hasn’t he?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Now then, should I finish this quickly or should I make you suffer for longer? Oh wait, you can't answer me, can you?"</p><p> </p><p>Maniacal laughter, again unable to look away as his soul is slashed twice, leaving an X in the exact center, red magic concentrating itself there. If he could talk, he'd be screaming in pain</p><p> </p><p>"Hurts, doesn't it, Destroyer," hisses Sarid, "And that's just the beginning"</p><p> </p><p>Error curls up as much as possible while being held captive, he's shaking in terrible pain and fear.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Wh-why doesn't... he just… end it?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Pity you can't beg for mercy, but I don't want to attract unwanted attention"</p><p> </p><p>Wanting to make this even worse, nightmare-Sarid forces his target's soul into being summoned, making it more visible. He tightens the grip of his magic, a sickening crack echoes thru the area. For several minutes, Sarid just holds it there, slowly increasing his grip. More cracking, Error flinches at each one... a spiderweb network of cracks, all spiraling from the center of the X. Sarid unsummons his target's soul and grins.</p><p> </p><p>"One more hit, and you're dust. Hm, should I end it now or should I leave? You won't survive either way."</p><p> </p><p>He studies him for a moment, then</p><p> </p><p>"I don’t want to wait any longer. Time to die, Destroyer.""</p><p> </p><p>Another wave of pain fills the ex-destroyer's mind as the knife stabs into his chest and through the very core of his being. It doesn’t stop til it pierces his body all the way through, tip coming out of his back.</p><p> </p><p>Sarid twists the blade, grinning down at his mortally wounded prey and tilting the skele's head up to face him; he wants to make sure the human's gleeful expression at killing him is the last thing Error sees</p><p> </p><p>Error's vision is going dark, everything is fading, he's dimly aware of the blade being ripped out of his chest, and...</p><p> </p><p>He wakes up with a scream.</p><hr/><p>Something is holding him down, he's so out of it he's not sure what. And then whatever's holding him licks his face</p><p> </p><p><em>Ok, definitely not a Sarid</em>, he thinks to himself</p><p> </p><p>As he calms down, there's the familiar green eyes and black-and-white pattern.</p><p> </p><p>"M-mom…?"</p><p> </p><p>"Easy, Weaver, it's just me."</p><p> </p><p>He buries his face in her floof, still shaking like crazy</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Nightmares part 5 (aka Brother's Betrayal)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a week or so of uninterrupted sleep, thoughts cloud Error's mind as he drifts off. Feeding the subconscious. Sorry friend, but you're in for a rough night.</p><p>Error appears in a familiar meadow. He feels uncomfortable, he remembers this place... faintly. He looks around, walking through the grass and scattered wildflowers, it's only grass and past that a forest, as far as the eye can see. He senses a presence. He's not sure where, and he's not sure how. He can't see who it is, and he can't tell, all he knows is he's not alone.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello Error." A voice says behind him</p><p> </p><p>Error startles and turns around.</p><p> </p><p> "I-Ink! O-Oh thank goodness I thought y-you were..."</p><p> </p><p>Ink stares at Error. His stare is... unsettling. Something's wrong. Ink's eyes are only white lights... uncommon for the usually expressive skeleton. There's also something wrong with Ink's paint vials but Error can't quite tell.</p><p> </p><p>"U-Um... bro? Y-You ok?"</p><p> </p><p>"Why wouldn't I be." His voice is devoid of emotion.</p><p> </p><p>Error shakes his head and rubs his eyes. Why can't he see Ink right? He squints trying to focus and notices... all Ink's vials are glowing... red.</p><p> </p><p>"I-Ink?"</p><p> </p><p>"You're a traitor Error."</p><p> </p><p>"Wh-what?</p><p> </p><p>"I know what you've done, what you truly feel"</p><p> </p><p>"N-No! I w-wouldn't betray you!"</p><p> </p><p>"Liar." Ink pulls out his paintbrush and walks toward Error</p><p> </p><p>"I-Ink... c-come on. I-It's me E-Error, your bro..."</p><p> </p><p>Ink slashes with his paintbrush, Error dodges. Then he creates bone attacks and sends them at Error. Weaver dodges but falls over. He feels like he's made of metal, he tries to stand but can't.</p><p> </p><p>Ink makes a blaster and shoots his brother. Pain. Heat.</p><p> </p><p>"Agh!" He shouts "Ink! Wh-why are you d-doing this?"</p><p> </p><p>"Sarid opened my eyes and showed me what I needed to see."</p><p> </p><p>"S-Sarid?! I-Ink you can't trust Sarid!"</p><p> </p><p>"And I should trust you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Y-Yes! I-I'm your brother!"</p><p>"No. You're not."</p><p> </p><p>Ink launches attack after attack. Error wills himself to move, and tries with all he has, but he feels glued in place</p><p> </p><p>"I-Ink please this isn't you! You're b-being controlled by Sarid or... o-or something!"</p><p> </p><p>"You'd like that. Then you could 'save' me, and everything would be back to the way it was."</p><p> </p><p> Ink splashes paint onto Error which turns into chains, constricting his already limited movement.</p><p> </p><p>"Well I'm sorry Error, but that won't happen”</p><p> </p><p>Error struggles against the chains. Ink slowly walks up to him, getting closer and closer</p><p> </p><p>"I-Ink please!"</p><p> </p><p>Ink brushes at the air, creating a blade</p><p> </p><p>"I l-love you brother..."</p><p> </p><p>Ink's eyes change red, and he holds the blade</p><p> </p><p>"More lies. You never loved me. You can't love."</p><p> </p><p>He puts a hand on Error's shoulder, and Error can feel tears forming in his own eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"And do you think that I could ever love someone like you? No."</p><p> </p><p>"I-Ink..."</p><p> </p><p>Anger fills Ink's face along with something else...</p><p> </p><p> "I HATE you Error!"</p><p> </p><p> Ink takes the blade and stabs Error right through his chest and into his soul.</p><p>Error jolts awake, tears in his eyes and a panicked look on his face</p><hr/><p>Immediate fluffing ensues courtesy of the bird demon. She sings a certain lullaby in her native language, green shining in her eyes. Threads of wild magic gently wrap themselves around her Weaver, vines made of pure love. Her singing casts a spell removing the darkness from his soul, banishing the nightmares.</p><p>"You are safe now," she purrs, "the enemy fled. He can't get you while im here."</p><p>Error just hugs her and cries from all the stress til he falls asleep. This time, there are no more nightmares.</p><p>Neither mother nor chick notice the slight green glow from behind Error's ribs and the flier's fluffy chest, a sign of the blood bond now between them. Weaver is under the protection of ancient, powerful magic now.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>